ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Dyna (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Dyna Neo Darambia vs.jpg Neo-Darambia.jpg GIRALEN I.jpg Ultraman Dyna Flash.jpg|Ultraman Dyna on Mars Dyna_mars.png Dyna_mars_I.png Swutch.png|Ultraman Dyna in Himala's world 3d27d071-sDyna.jpg Dyna_earth.png Ultraman Dyna Flash Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Dynablu.jpg Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type ultraman-dyna-11957-wallpaper.jpg 1625675_761352587211082_239036676_n.jpg|Dyna froze by Reigubas Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Monsarger Bazob vs Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Bazob Demagorg vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Demagorg Neo Geomos vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos Neo Geomos in promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Neo Geomos in a promotional poster Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna5.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos vs Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Dyna vs Geomos Geomos Lightning effect.jpeg|Dyna struck Reigubas II.jpg REIGUBAS.jpg Reigubas vs Ultraman Dyna.png Dyna Neosaurus.png|Dyna vs. Neosaurus in a promotional picture Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna Imit vs Dyna.png Zombayu vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Dyna vs. Zombayu Mountain Gulliver & Strong Dyna.png Moravaia-1.jpg 27a7e965c19c273f88a80b90551d874e.jpg Its still a spider at heart.png Ultraman_Dyna_Solgent_Ray.png Arwon-Dyna.jpg|Dyna vs Arwon Dyna vs Au~on.jpg Dyna Strong vs Arwon.jpg Dyna's first apperance.png Dyna Miracle Type first apperance ep 2.png Dyna Strong Type first apperance ep 4.png Dyna first Type Change.png Dyna change type.png Dyna's type changes.png Dyna change to Miracle Type first time.png|Miracle Type's first apperance Dyna change types.png Dyna changes type.png Dyna changes his type.png Dyna change to Strong Type first time.png|Strong Type's first apperance Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Deathfacer-1.png TIga & Dyna Strong.png Deathfather_v_Ultraman_Dyna.png|Dyna vs Deathfacer]] Tigadina40.jpg 3943e396 640.jpg UltramanDyna-FlashMode.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Miracle.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Ultraman Dyna Strong.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type as seen in the Tiga and Dyna movie Dyna1.jpg|Dyna bound by Queen Monera Dyna charging New Solgent Ray..jpg|Dyna charging the New Solgent Ray Dyna Miracle vs Deathfacer.png Dyna Strong vs Deathfacer.png Dyna in Warriors of the Star of Light.png Dyna & Tiga.png Dyna & Tiga stance.png Dyna's & Tiga's Kohsen.png Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace 20120408032301784.jpg Tiga & Dyna.jpg 1186e70dd0cd833c748c974e17503b35.jpg 143283929522698.jpg 6d4e1676.jpg 20120408032227fb5.jpg 20130213014825b19.jpg 7b17195f394e43ad77964ecbf04a741c.jpg Tiga Dyna & Gaia Supreme.jpg Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers DYNA I.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA I.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA II.jpg DYNA-TIGA-GAIA III.jpg Superior-Brothers_2.jpg Ultra001_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Dyna_Superior.jpg 1280_800.jpg The_Super_8_Ultra_Brothers_20.jpg Ultra_Superior.jpg KING-SILVERGON_I.jpg|Dyna vs King Silvergon Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Ultraman Dyna in Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Ultraman Dyna and Zap SPacy.png|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type with the Pendragon Dyna_MMUGLM.jpg Ultraman Dyna movie.png Ultraman Dyna movie I.png Ultraman Dyna movie II.png 579518 295903480493410 1275309613 n.jpg|Dyna's Artwork Ultraman Saga Dyna saga wow.jpg|Dyna in Ultraman Saga jou.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Cosmos BfslOJICIAAXgLF.jpg BfIiGORCEAAl6iX.jpg|Stone Dyna under Hyper Zetton Saga_Trio.jpg Saga_Heroes.jpg Dyna_sga.jpg 16364314.jpeg ARSTRON-SAGA.jpg Ultraman Saga-007.jpg Ultraman-Saga-2012-4.jpg Saga Ultramen.png Cosmos-Zero-Dyna.jpg Ultraman Dyna 2012.jpg Ultraman Ginga Image002.jpg Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Dyna_Ginga_S.jpg Tiga_Dyna_Gaia_Ginga_S.jpg Tiga Dyna Gaia.jpg Dyna_Tiga_&_Gaia_Witnessing_Five_King.jpg|Dyna Tiga & Gaia witnessing Five King for the first time F873a692.jpg Tumblr nj6btjt8Xa1sc31yro3 1280.jpg 16079392894b36cf3bf3fc6b355e90f0.jpg Gingaslashvict_ultra_bros.jpg 10-Ultra-Heroes.jpg The ultra prison.png Tiga dyna gaia s.png 8_Heisei_Ultra.jpg Ultraman Dyna (The 10 Ultra Warriors).png Supreme, Power, Miracle.jpeg Video Games Ultraman-Dyna-Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles game, Dyna Flash Type Ultraman-Dyna-Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles game, Dyna Miracle Type Ultraman-Dyna-Strong-Type.jpg|Ultraman Star Chronicles, Dyna Strong Type hqdefault (6).jpg Artwork Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Ultraman Dyna Strong Type.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Miracle Dyna.png ultraman dyna miracle type moves.jpg|Miracle Type's powers Strong Dyna.png Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Dyna vs. Imitation Dyna download (10).jpg Flight Dyna.jpg Ultraman_Dyna_I.png Ultrman Dyn.jpg|Dyna's artwork for Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers DNA_Flash!.png|Dyna Flash-Type Retsuden Box DNA_Strong!.png|Dyna Strong-Type Retsuden Box DNA_Miracle!.png|Dyna Miracle-Type Retsuden Box Ultras Group.jpeg|Dyna in an Ultraman Orb Promo Pic DVD Covers 14c97ae388 060988 450.jpg 483.jpg 16104177ee 060990 450.jpg Eb36d5a390 060991 450.jpg 00000013267L.jpg E8d3448169 060993 450.jpg E257929e8c 060994 450.jpg C05c0290ca 060995 450.jpg F8edbb5b3a 060996 450.jpg 07ed7ce881 060997 450.jpg Fc832748b4 060998 450.jpg 5cfd52a4fe 060999 450.jpg 135fd3acba 061000 450.jpg Other Tumb up.png|Ultraman Dyna as he appeared in Ultraman Hit Song History: New Hero Hen Dyna Nexus Land.jpg|Dyna and Nexus at Ultraman Land glitter ultras.jpg|Glitter Ultras Ultraman dyna miracle type thumbs up.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type at a stage show 3929190219_97f0de2e62.jpg Special visual.jpg Img20080923 7 p.jpg|Ultraman Dyna Superior Ultra 8 Brothers Train Design GVS AND DYBA.jpeg Dyna and Zero Honor.jpeg Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Ultraman Dyna